lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Janelle
Janelle is Leo's crush, girlfriend, and future wife in alternate timeline (Back From the Future). She sometimes appears to be charmed by his intentions, but most of the time, Leo makes her puzzled by his actions, and is often controlling of him. She is portrayed by Madison Pettis. Biography Leo acts smart to get with her. She says that she likes comics, like him (Can I Borrow the Helicopter?). It is revealed by Future Leo that she and Leo still date in the future. She is a big fan of basketball (Air Leo). She was supposed to go on a date with Leo to a movie, but due to Leo's siblings' appending death, they didn't (Back From the Future). When Leo tried to make things work with her, it didn't work and she's still mad. In Avalanche!, Leo invites her over to study and is surprised that she actually showed up. Trying to impress her, he accidentally freezes her with Donald's Cryo-Blaster that Tasha told him not to touch. In Prank You Very Much, Leo's Grandma comes to visit and immediately dislikes Janelle. It was her and Leo's 150th day anniversary since she talked to him, telling him to get out of the ladies restroom. In Back From the Future it was revealed that they will be a couple someday. In the episode, Mission: Mission Creek High, it is revealed that she is quite superstitious, and that Leo is the source of her bad luck, especially in Armed and Dangerous, when Leo did rapid fire with his bionic arm and nearly killed Janelle. Appearances Season 1 * Can I Borrow the Helicopter? (first appearance) * Back From the Future * Air Leo Season 2 * Avalanche! * Prank You Very Much Season 3 * Mission: Mission Creek High * Scramble the Orbs * Cyborg Shark Attack * Armed and Dangerous * Adam Steps Up (last appearance) Mentions Season 4 * One of Us Trivia * In the episode Can I Borrow the Helicopter?, it was revealed that her mother knows Tasha. * She loves basketball. (Air Leo) * She likes comics. (Can I Borrow the Helicopter?) * She likes plain hot chocolate. (Avalanche!) * Leo has frozen her along with Tasha with Davenport's Cryo-Blaster. * She is not liked by Leo's Grandma. (Prank You Very Much) * She thinks being around Leo is bad luck because she always gets injured by one of Donald's inventions. * Adam, Bree and Chase wore their Mission Suits in front of her (Avalanche!), but she might have been too mad at Leo to notice. She also may have seen Adam and Bree in their Mission Suits in Mission: Mission Creek High, if she peered around the mailbox that she and Leo were hiding behind. * In the original timeline, Leo was married to Janelle in the future. Since the timeline changed, the future has changed where Janelle is no longer married to him. * She almost got hurt and possibly killed due to Leo's bionic arm's rapid fire laser spheres. (Armed and Dangerous) * In Adam Steps Up, Janelle comes to visit the Davenport Bionic Academy. *Spin tricks her into being injured to make Leo look bad in front of Janelle. * In One of Us, she threatened to break up with Leo if he didn't go back to Mission Creek to visit her. ** One of Us is the only episode she is mentioned in. * Alongside Terry Perry, she is the first normal human to find out Leo is bionic pre-You Posted What?!?. Gallery Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Non-Bionic Category:Students Category:Teens Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Recurring Character Category:Characters who Knew about Bionic People Pre-You Posted What?!?